


[Podfic] yes, there is a chain and no, you're not on it

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Developing Relationship, Epistolary, M/M, Missing Scene, Music, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 10:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19904329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Patrick and Stevie's text chain.





	[Podfic] yes, there is a chain and no, you're not on it

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [yes, there is a chain and no, you're not on it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14129424) by [strictlybecca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strictlybecca/pseuds/strictlybecca). 



## MP3 and M4B

**Music** :   
Intro Music: ["Wonderful Unknown" by Ingrid Michaelson](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qyfrwf232FI)  
Outro Music: ["Imagine Dragons - On Top of the World" cover by Peter Hollens & Mike Tompkins](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QYVwqJCIdR0)

**To Download:** Right click and choose save link as.  


Type | Stream | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 |  [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/yesthereisachainandnoyourenotonit/yes%2C%20there%20is%20a%20chain%20and%20no%2C%20you%27re%20not%20on%20it.mp3)  
  
| 63 MB | 1:06:38  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/yesthereisachainandnoyourenotonit/yes%2C%20there%20is%20a%20chain%20and%20no%2C%20you%27re%20not%20on%20it.m4b)  
  
| 94 MB | 1:06:38


End file.
